hi_5seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Robot Number One
is the eighth song of Hi-5 Australian original cast of Series 2 in 2000. The third song was re-recorded of Hi-5 USA from Series 1 in 2003. The fourth song was re-make from Series 13 in 2011. And the second was re-recorded of Hi-5 Philippines cast from Series 1 in 2015 and Hi-5 Indonesia in 2018. The song was also dubbed in Spanish and Portuguese. There is also a remix for Hi-5 Hits album. Lyrics Robot number 1 Hit the switch and turn me on Robot number 1 We're gonna have some fun. Robot number 1 Hit the switch and turn me on Robot number 1 We're gonna have some fun Have some fun. Number 1 Number 1. You're my friend. We can work as one 'Cause you're my robot, robot number 1 Charge your batteries, set the dial For robot dancing robot style. Whizzing 'round, here we go Spinning fast, spinning slow Robot dancing on the floor Turn the dial and count to four One, two, three, four. Robot number 1 Hit the switch and turn me on Robot number 1 We're gonna have some fun. Robot number 1 Hit the switch and turn me on Robot number 1 We're gonna have some fun Have some fun. Number 1 Number 1. You protect me, you make me feel Safe and sound you're as strong as steel You teach me things that I didn't know With your robot brain together we can go. Whizzing 'round, here we go Spinning fast, spinning slow Robot dancing on the floor Turn the dial and count to four One, two, three, four. Robot number 1 Hit the switch and turn me on Robot number 1 We're gonna have some fun. Robot number 1 Hit the switch and turn me on Robot number 1 We're gonna have some fun Have some fun. Robot number 1 Hit the switch and turn me on Robot number 1 We're gonna have some fun Robot number 1 Hit the switch and turn me on Robot number 1 We're gonna have some fun Number 1 Have some fun Robot number 1. Spanish Lyrics Tengo un robot Yo lo hago funcionar Él es mejor Y vamos a jugar Tengo un robot Yo lo hago funcionar Él es mejor Y vamos a jugar A jugar. El mejor El mejor. Es mi amigo y me ayudará Como un equipo nos gusta trabajar Con mis manos tu verás Yo lo programo y bailará. Un sonido escucharás Una vuelta voy a dar Es el baile del robot Gira y cuenta como yo Uno, dos, tres, cuatro. Tengo un robot Yo lo hago funcionar Él es mejor Y vamos a jugar Tengo un robot Yo lo hago funcionar Él es mejor Y vamos a jugar A jugar. El mejor El mejor. Me proteges, confío en ti Grande y fuerte eres para mí Muchas cosas él me enseño Y con su ayuda yo puedo ser mejor. Un sonido escucharás Una vuelta voy a dar Es el baile del robot Gira y cuenta como yo Uno, dos, tres, cuatro. Tengo un robot Yo lo hago funcionar Él es mejor Y vamos a jugar Tengo un robot Yo lo hago funcionar Él es mejor Y vamos a jugar A jugar. Tengo un robot Yo lo hago funcionar Él es mejor Y vamos a jugar Tengo un robot Yo lo hago funcionar Él es mejor Y vamos a jugar A jugar A bailar Vamos a jugar. Portuguese Version Robô número 1, um botão pra apertar Ele é um robô, agora é só brincar. Robô número 1, um botão pra apertar Ele é um robô, agora é só brincar. Vamos lá! Sou robô! Sou robô! Com você sempre vou brincar, Sou seu grande amigo: Robô número 1 Baterias carregar, Porque a dança do robô vai começar! Programado pra andar, Pra girar bem depressa Programado pra abaixar, Atenção vamos contar: Um, dois, três, quatro... Robô número 1, um botão pra apertar Ele é um robô, agora é só brincar. Robô número 1, um botão pra apertar Ele é um robô, agora é só brincar. Vamos lá! Sou robô! Sou robô! Me protege, é tão bom pra mim. Só você é tão forte assim! Com você sempre quero estar, Juntos vamos ser, amigos pra valer. Programado pra andar, Pra girar bem depressa Programado pra abaixar, Atenção vamos contar: Um, dois, três, quatro... Robô número 1, um botão pra apertar Ele é um robô, agora é só brincar. Robô número 1, um botão pra apertar Ele é um robô, agora é só brincar. Vamos lá! Robô número 1, um botão pra apertar Ele é um robô, agora é só brincar. Robô número 1, um botão pra apertar Ele é um robô, agora é só brincar. Pra Valer! Com os amigos sempre vamos ser! Trivia *Hi-5 was never shown in Portugal, but won a European Portuguese version of this song performed by Panda & Os Caricas, also adapted the music arrangements as in Hi-5 Fiesta. *Series 18 confirms the song whose remake of Series 13, as well as the costumes. *The tutus were reused in some stories for the Sharing Stories segment and in Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 23 (Around the world and celebrations) for the wordplay segment. Songlet Robot Number 1 appears in the following episodes as a songlet: Charli S4 E27 3.png|Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 27 (Renewable energy) Charli S6 E14 2.png|Hi-5 Series 6, Episode 14 (Machines) Lauren S11 E7 2.png|Hi-5 Series 11, Episode 7 (Brothers and sisters) Gallery ;Series 2 Original Cast Opening_Robot_Number_1.png Kathleen_Robot_Number_1.png Tim_Robot_Number_1.png Kellie_Robot_Number_1.png Nathan_Robot_Number_1.png Charli_Robot_Number_1.png Hi-5_Robot_Number_1_14.png Hi-5_Robot_Number_1_13.png Hi-5_Robot_Number_1_12.png Hi-5_Robot_Number_1_11.png Hi-5_Robot_Number_1_10.png Hi-5_Robot_Number_1_9.png Hi-5_Robot_Number_1_8.png Hi-5_Robot_Number_1_7.png Hi-5_Robot_Number_1_6.png Hi-5_Robot_Number_1_5.png Girls_Robot_Number_1_2.png Girls_Robot_Number_1.png Boys_Robot_Number_1.png Hi-5_Robot_Number_1_4.png Hi-5_Robot_Number_1_3.png Hi-5_Robot_Number_1_2.png Hi-5_Robot_Number_1.png ;Series 13 Second cast Opening_Robot_Number_1_2011.png Casey_Robot_Number_1_2011.png Lauren_Robot_Number_1_2011.png Tim_Robot_Number_1_2011.png Fely_Robot_Number_1_2011.png Stevie_Robot_Number_1_2011.png Hi-5_Robot_Number_1_2011_8.png Hi-5_Robot_Number_1_2011_7.png Hi-5_Robot_Number_1_2011_6.png Hi-5_Robot_Number_1_2011_5.png Hi-5_Robot_Number_1_2011_4.png Girls_Robot_Number_1_2011.png Hi-5_Robot_Number_1_2011_3.png Hi-5_Robot_Number_1_2011_2.png Hi-5_Robot_Number_1_2011.png Credits Robot_Number_1 2011.png ;American Cast (Series 1) Opening_Robot_Number_1_USA.png Karla_Robot_Number_1_USA.png Jenn_Robot_Number_1_USA.png Shaun_Robot_Number_1_USA.png Curtis_Robot_Number_1_USA.png Kimee_Robot_Number_1_USA.png Hi-5_Robot_Number_1_USA_9.png Hi-5_Robot_Number_1_USA_8.png Hi-5_Robot_Number_1_USA_7.png Hi-5_Robot_Number_1_USA_6.png Hi-5_Robot_Number_1_USA_5.png Hi-5_Robot_Number_1_USA_4.png Hi-5_Robot_Number_1_USA_3.png Hi-5_Robot_Number_1_USA_2.png Hi-5_Robot_Number_1_USA.png Category:Series 2 Category:Hi-5 USA Series 1 Category:Series 13 Category:2000 Category:2003 Category:2011 Category:Stevie Nicholson Category:Casey Burgess Category:Tim Maddren Category:Lauren Brant Category:Fely Irvine Category:Charli Robinson Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Tim Harding Category:Jenn Korbee Category:Kimee Balmilero Category:Curtis Cregan Category:Shaun Taylor-Corbett‏‎ Category:Karla Cheatham-Mosley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Remake songs Category:Hi-5 USA Category:It's A Party (album) Category:Songs of the week Category:Hi-5 Sing it loud Category:Technology theme Category:Songs